Endovascular prostheses are sometimes used to treat aortic aneurysms. Such treatment includes implanting a stent or stent-graft within the diseased vessel to bypass the anomaly. An aneurysm is a sac formed by the dilation of the wall of the artery. Aneurysms may be congenital, but are usually caused by disease or, occasionally, by trauma. Aortic aneurysms which commonly form between the renal arteries and the iliac arteries are referred to as abdominal aortic aneurysms (“AAAs”). Other aneurysms occur in the aorta, such as thoracic aortic aneurysms (“TAAs”) and aortic uni-iliac (“AUI”) aneurysms.
PCT Publication WO 2008/107885 to Shalev et al., and US Patent Application Publication 2010/0063575 to Shalev et al. in the US national stage thereof, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe a multiple-component expandable endoluminal system for treating a lesion at a bifurcation, including a self expandable tubular root member having a side-looking engagement aperture, and a self expandable tubular trunk member comprising a substantially blood impervious polymeric liner secured therealong. Both have a radially-compressed state adapted for percutaneous intraluminal delivery and a radially-expanded state adapted for endoluminal support.
The following references may be of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,740 to Melbin
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,040 to Cox et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,962 to Elliott
U.S. Pat. No. 7,544,160 to Gross
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0229709 to Morris et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0241740 to Vardi et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2008/0109066 to Quinn
PCT Publication WO 09/118,733 to Karasik
PCT Publication WO 10/031,060 to Tuval et al.